


Easy Way Out

by TBHayate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Codenames, Furry, Gen, Gun Violence, Hitman Hyena Lady, Inspired by Music, Morally Ambiguous Character, Motorcycles, Original Universe, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBHayate/pseuds/TBHayate
Summary: The puppeteer, she's known as; she cuts the strings of life, cackling all the while. A hitman in Kabukicho, nobody knows her name nor face, only the Jester mask that hides her identity. Not even her species is known, only speculated by her notable cackle as she drives away on her bike, cloaked in the darkness. She arrives, fires a bullet, and leaves, silent as the night.
Kudos: 4





	Easy Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thank you so much for clicking on my first work to be uploaded here! I hope you enjoy this short snippet from the life of my girl Zoey, a striped hyena working as a hitman in Kabukicho, Tokyo. I will post a link to her outfit design in the end notes once I have commissioned the art, but in the time being I hope my imagery via text is enough to give you a feel for her! If I get enough traction on this post, I will continue to post work about Zoey and her companions, and my other universes too!
> 
> Zoey's outfit & gun reference: https://tinyurl.com/thepuppeteer

_“I heard you call my name…”_

The whirr of a bike’s engine in the dead of night is never a good sign, not in this district. A district run on shady business deals, prostitution, drugs, murder; at least, in the underground. It runs under the guise of being a red-light district, full of staggering drunks and men trying to get laid after being ditched by their wives. The alleyways of Kabukichō ran thin, barely enough room for a party of five old men to pass through side-by-side, hearing a bike drive through meant something was amidst, and not something good.

_“While I’m passing out…”_

Eventually, the aforementioned bike rolls to a stop, in front of a building that, during the day, is used as a typical office building. During the night hours though, it was abandoned, silent as the grave, and nobody dared enter or even go near it. Thankfully for the bike’s rider, the building’s security barely existed, but that wasn't a problem for her. Stealing from the building wasn't her priority nor purpose, no, the Puppeteer was here to use the top of this building as a sniping post.

_“The mistake I’ve made, it can’t be turned around"_

She heaved her leg over the side of her bike, dismounting easily as she had done time and time again, before leading it over to a secluded spot beside the building. Turning to the side compartments of her bike, she opened the latch and pulled out a mask, a black and gold Jester’s mask, with enough coverage on the sides to not reveal any tattoos that adorned her neck. The rest was covered by a heavy leather trench coat, fitted with golden buttons and straps. Showy, but that's how she liked it. Her leather boots clacked against the ground as she walked to the other side of the bike to retrieve one last item; her rifle. From out of the compartment she drew a sleek black C14, a sniper rifle known also as the Timberwolf, her pride and joy. She kissed the side of the gun’s muzzle for luck, and holstered it over her shoulder, before moving to enter the building.

_“I took the easy way out”_

Climbing up the stairs of the building was made an easier and more enjoyable task by the music playing softly in her ears. Although the silencer on her rifle was enough to make the shot less ear-piercing, she liked to listen to music while she worked. She felt more in-tune with her eventual victim, feeling no remorse as it was just her job, but perhaps pity, of some form. The Puppeteer, she was known as; a merciless assassin of the underworld. Nobody but her employers knew her true identity, only the Jester mask and telltale cackle of a hyena. Maybe her tail gave that away as well, the fluffy stripes only a hyena could have. She chuckled at her own thoughts, moving swiftly despite her large size up the building’s staircase.

_“I went one for one, before casting out”_

At the top of the staircase was a door marked “DO NOT ENTER”, typical of an office building. She entered anyway, not really giving a damn what some management of a company she didn't belong to said, pushing the door open to expose herself to the December night’s cold air. Once outside, she sighed in relief and began setting up her rifle at the designated point. A businessman who had had an affair with a yakuza boss’s daughter, and didn't pay his dues to the loan sharks; that was her target. According to the boss, he was situated in the complex to the right of the office building, and that gave her a clean shot from the roof. Now, all she had to do was wait, laying on the ground with her eye focused on the scope’s view. She was the Puppeteer, she pulled the strings of this man’s life right now, and those strings would soon be cut from the land of the living.

_“The mistake I’ve made…”_

In her line of sight came a skinny grey wolf, dressed only in a bathrobe. He looked older, maybe in his sixties, but sleazy as they come. She huffed, feeling not a lick of remorse for the life of the wolf; her job didn't require her to ask questions, nor listen to begging, and after years in this field she learned to harden her heart as it paid the bills. With a grunt, she situated her rifle, pointing the muzzle straight at the wolf’s back from her position on the roof. Reaching into her pack, she grabbed out a singular magazine; all she needed to kill with a gun like this. She snapped it into the gun, making sure it was secure before setting it down on the edge of the railing. She waited for a gust of wind to blow by, settling herself into her spot, before she inhaled deeply, and pulled the trigger, letting her bullet fly, hitting the wolf square in the back.

_“It can't be turned around”_

The rush of adrenaline that ran through her blood every time she let a bullet fly came once again, making her feel giddy. Although she knew she couldn't stay long, as this man was guarded outside his hotel room door and she knew that they had heard his cry before he expired. She heaved herself off the ground, slinging the gun back over her shoulder, and leaped down onto the building’s fire escape below her. She ran down, her tail’s fur flowing in the harsh winter night wind, and could hear the yelling from the outside of the neighboring building. Success, she thought to herself, chuckling as she made her way back to her bike once grounded. Taking off her mask and stowing her gun was the easy part, and she made quick work of it, jumping back onto the bike and revving it up. She decided to make a show of herself, even if nobody knew what she had just done other than herself and her employers, riding past the hotel and giggling to herself. A bike whirring through the streets of Kabukichō was never a good sign, and tonight, it meant that the Puppeteer was out cutting strings of life once again, her cackle wafting through the cool night air.

_“I took the easy way out…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Song Used - "Easy Way Out" by Low Roar  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M_lyQ-OCIYs


End file.
